La Primera Vez
by McDarko
Summary: Las cosas no han ido muy bien en la relación de Corey y Laney, ya que ciertos sucesos están poniendo en duda a Corey sobre Laney lo que hace que Corey descubra algo que le destrozara el corazón pero,¿encontrara a alguien que lo repare?.
1. Chapter 1

Era una tarde tranquila en Peaceville, el sol comenzaba a meterse y el viento soplaba cálido, mientras que en un garaje, un chico aún se decidía por decirles sus sentimiento a su mejor amiga.

_Corey POV_

-¿Estas seguro de esto Core?-Pregunto Carrie

-La verdad, no lo se, ¿qué tal si me rechaza?-Dijo un poco asustado por la idea

-Tranquilo hombre, ella siente lo mismo por ti, ella te aceptara-Dijo Lenny

-Si, no te preocupes por nada, verás que ella te ama-Dijo Carrie

-Gracias chicos, no se que haría sin ustedes-Dije

-Para que son los amigos-Dijo Lenny

-Bueno, me voy, voy a ir a su casa, la invitare al parque y ahí me le declarare-Dije decidido por lo que estoy apunto de hacer

-Anda, ve y conquista a tu chica-Dijo Carrie sonriendo

-Adiós-Me despedí y fui a casa de Laney

**5 minutos después **

_Corey POV_

Llegue a su casa y me sentía nervioso pero respire hondo y toque el timbre.

-¡Ya voy!-Dijo una voz femenina desde adentro, luego abrieron la puerta

-Hola Lanes-Salude

-Hola Core, ¿qué pasa?-Pregunto Laney

-Es que quería saber sí... Querías ir al parque conmigo... A una cita-Dije algo sonrojado mientras me rascaba la nuca

-¡Claro!, me encantaría ir-Dijo Laney feliz

-Pues vamos-Dije, tome su mano y nos fuimos al parque

**Ya en el parque**

Estuvimos hablando y bromeando por un rato, hasta que me puse serio y hable.

-Lanes, quería decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo que me tenía guardado...-Comencé

-¿Qué es?-Pregunto Laney

-Lo que quería decirte es que... Me gustas, me gustas mucho desde el día que nos conocimos me gustaste pero era muy cobarde para decírtelo y quería saber sí, ¿quieres ser mi novia?-Dije, puede notar como se sonrojaba, se quedo callada hasta que hablo

-Oh Core, tu también me gustas y si quiero ser tu novia-Dijo Laney alegre

-¿E-Enserio?-Dije

-¡Claro!-Exclamo, me acerque a su cara lentamente y le dije:

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo-Dijo y la bese en los labios dulce, pero a la vez apasionadamente, después de 3 minutos nos separamos todos sonrojados y porque nos faltaba oxígeno

-Wow-Fue lo único que dijimos

-Quieres ir a mi casa a ver una película, mis padres no llegarán, sino hasta mañana, incluso te puedes quedar a dormir-Dije mientras agarraba su mano

-¡Claro!, sólo deja mandarle un mensaje a mis padres y nos vamos-Dijo Laney sacando su celular, después de decirle a sus padres, nos fuimos a mi casa tomados de la mano, hoy acababa de ser el mejor día de mi vida.

**1 año después **

_Corey POV_

Ha pasado un año desde que Laney y yo somos novios, ahora somos de 18 y muchas cosas han cambiado, por ejemplo, Laney y yo ahora vivimos juntos en mi casa, ya que mis padres se fueron a New York a vivir y Trina se fue a la universidad, pero lo que ha cambiado en un grado más notable es mi relación con Laney, últimamente casi no está en la casa y hay veces que ella no me habla, no se lo que le pasa, espero que no sea lo que me imagino... No, Laney nunca me haría eso, pero sinceramente me estoy cansando de todo eso que hace, era viernes y eran las 9 de la noche y Laney no estaba, después de media hora ella llego.

-¿Donde estabas?-Pregunte cruzado de brazos

-En un lugar, ¿Por qué?-Contesto

-Es que últimamente has estado saliendo mucho y has faltado a las prácticas, ¿qué pasa?-Dije

-Nada, no pasa absolutamente nada, ¿qué acaso no puedo tener tiempo para mi solo?-Dijo en su defensa

-Pero, joder, ¿todos los días?, ¿qué es lo que haces?-Pregunte un poco enojado

-Cosas que no son de tu importancia, ahora si no te importa quiero darme una ducha-Dijo y con eso se fue al cuarto, después de un rato, Kin y Kon llegaron.

-Hey Core-Dijieron los gemelos al unísono

-Que hay chicos-Dije sin ganas

-¿Qué pasa Corey, todo bien?-Pregunto Kon

-No pasa nada es sólo que... No se qué es lo que pasa con Laney, últimamente sale todo el día, falta a los ensayos y casi no hablamos mucho, no se sí es mi culpa o la de ella, pero yo me siento fatal por no poder estar con la chica que amo-Dije mirando al suelo y triste, los chicos se sentaron a mi lado y me consolaron

-Tranquilo Corey, tal vez sí hablarán, entenderás lo que está mal entre ustedes, pero no estés triste hombre-Dijo Kin

-Gracias chicos-Dije, en ese momento Laney bajó por las escaleras vestida como sí fuera a ver a alguien

-Hola Laney-dijeron los gemelos

-Hola chicos-Dijo Laney

-¿Adónde vas?-Pregunte

-Voy a salir con... Unas amigas-Dijo Laney nerviosa

-Pero, ¿no crees que ya es muy tarde?-Pregunte

-Apenas son las 11 de la noche-Dijo a su defensa

-Que tal sí mejor te quedas conmigo y los chicos y vemos una películas-Dije

-No, ya había hecho estos planes con ellas y es una noche de chicas, así que adiós, bye chicos-Dijo y se fue

-Ven a lo que me refiero-Dije

-Pero que es lo que le estará pasando-Dijo Kon

-Ni idea-Dijimos al unísono Kin y yo

-Bueno, ¿quieren ver una película?-Pregunte

-¡Claro!-Contestaron los chicos, vimos la película, cuando terminó eran las 2 de la mañana, los chicos ya se habían ido y Laney todavía no llegaba, así que decidí llamarla

-¿Qué quieres Core?-Pregunto Laney

-¿Por que no has llegado?, son las 2 de la mañana, ¿dónde estas?-Pregunte

-Estoy con mis amigas en un antro, me voy a quedar con ellas en su casa, mañana regresó, Bye, te amo-Dijo y con eso colgó

-Yo... Ya no se que en que pensar-Dije y me fui a la cama a dormir.

**Holiiiiiis:3, he comenzado otro bonito Fic, espero y les gusté, no les diré nada acerca de este Fic, para que sea un secreto que poco a poco descubrirán:D**

**Nos vemos luego a vatos locos**


	2. Chapter 2

**A la mañana siguiente **

_Corey POV_

Me desperté gracias al sonido de mi alarma, mire a mi lado y Laney no había llegado todavía, di un suspiro de frustración, mire mi reloj y eran las 10:00, me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha, salí del baño y baje a la cocina para preparar algo de desayunar, mientras estaba cocinando, Laney entro y me saludo.

-Hola Core-Dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda y me beso el cachete, yo no le di importancia.

-Hola-Dije secamente

-¿Qué cocinas?-Dijo aún abrazandome

-Comida, ¿qué acaso no ves?-Pregunte sarcásticamente

-Oye ¿porque estas tan cortante conmigo?-Dijo Laney un poco enojada

-Lo siento, es que ayer no pude dormir bien y sabes como me pongo cuando no duermo bien-Dije

-¿Y por que no podías dormir anoche?-Pregunto

-No lo se, simplemente no lo se-Dije, después de eso desayunamos e hicimos las compras de la casa, eso hasta que dieron las 2:00, ya estábamos en la casa y Laney estaba en el cuarto de arriba, después de 10 minutos bajo.

-¿Adónde vas otra vez?-Dije, esto ya se estaba haciendo rutina

-Voy a salir con una amiga-Dijo Laney sonriendo

-Bueno yo voy a ir a trabajar y de ahí voy a ir con unos amigos a un antro, tal vez y llegue hasta mañana-Mentí

-Bueno... Que te diviertas supongo, adiós-Dijo y se fue, deje pasar 2 min y salí de la casa y la seguí para ver si era cierto que iba con "una amiga".

**20 minutos después **

Estuve siguiendo a Laney alrededor de 20 minutos y sólo había ido a tiendas pero ella sola, ya cuando estaba apunto de irme pude ver como fue a un restaurante, ahí tal vez vería a su amiga, así que la seguí entré en el restaurante y me senté en una mesa donde pudiera ver a Laney, no la encontraba, pero luego la vi a ella y a Lenny... Un momento por que estaba con Lenny, tal vez solo era una salida de amigos, pero todo eso se fue a la mierda cuando vi que Laney y Lenny se tomaron de la mano y... Se besaron, se besaron en toda mi cara, en ese preciso momento me fui de ahí corriendo, llegue a mi casa y cerré la puerta de golpe, me recargue en contra ella mientras me deslizaba hasta el suelo, me puse a llorar, nunca pensé que Laney sería una, una... ¡UNA PUTA! me sentía destrozado por dentro pero había un sentimiento que predominaba más que los otros, uno que nunca había sentido, era la... Ira, pude sentir como la ira me consumía, así que fui a mi habitación, agarre unas cajas de cartón y empece a meter todas sus cosas en las cajas, ya no me importaba ella, sólo quería que se fuera de mi vida.

**2 horas después **

Ya había terminado de meter todas las cosas de Laney en las cajas y las había dejado en el garaje, estaba en mi cuarto todavía llorando, por que tuvo que hacerme esto, yo la amaba... Pero al parecer ella a mi no me amaba, mis pensamientos se fueron cuando la puerta de abajo se abrí y pude escuchar las voces de... Laney y Lenny

-Vemos una película Lens-Dijo Laney, aparté de engañarme encima viene a mi casa para estar con ese hijo de puta

-Claro Lanes, pero ¿que hay de Corey?-Dijo Lenny

-El estará trabajando hasta tarde y además irá con unos amigos a un antro y llegara hasta mañana-Dijo Laney, en ese momento salí del cuarto y vi como Laney y Lenny estaban a punto de besarse.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-Pregunte mientras baja por las escaleras y vi como ellos se quedaron en estado de shock por oír mi voz

-C-Core, no es lo que parece, nosotros solo...-Dijo pero la interrumpí

-Laney crees que soy idiota, ¡Claro que se lo que estaban haciendo!-Grite enojado

-Cálmate amigo pode...-Dijo Lenny pero lo interrumpí

-¡Tu no me llames amigos, hijo de tu puta!-Dije más enojado que antes

-Pero Core...-De nuevo la interrumpí

-Quiero que se vallan en este instante de mi casa-Dije ya tranquilo

-Core...-Dijo Laney

-Y no te quiero ver nunca en mi vida, todas tus cosas están en el garaje para que te vallas con tu "amiga"-Dije enojado

-Pero...-Dijo sollozando

-Y no te molestes por venir a las prácticas, Kin y Kon están de vacaciones por tres meses-Dije

-Core por favor no me hagas esto, yo te amo-Dijo Laney llorando y me abrazo

-Oh por favor ¿crees que me lo voy a creer?, después de besarte con otro chico, no lo creo... Yo te amaba pero al parecer tu a mi no, por lo que veo, sólo jugabas con mis sentimientos, pero ahora ya no, y eso es algo que nunca te perdonare, las cosas cambian con un solo movimiento, ¿no crees?-Dije alejandome del abrazo

-Pero...-Dijo sollozando

-Me puedes hacer el favor de irte de una buena vez-Dije cruzados y se fue al garaje juntó con Lenny, agarraron todas las cajas y las subieron al auto de Lenny

-Core, por favor es...-Dijo Laney

-Hasta nunca Laney-Dije y cerré la puerta del garaje, pude escuchar el ruido del auto alejándose, en ese instante me fui a mi cuarto, me acosté y me puse a llorar, así estuve hasta que me quede dormido.

* * *

**Podré Corey, le han roto el corazón, espero y les guste, pero descuiden más al rato subiré más capítulos, vale.**

**Nos vemos luego Madafakas:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 semanas después.**

_Carrie POV_

Eran las 11 de la mañana y estaba caminado hacia la casa de Corey para visitarlo a el y Laney ya que han pasado cerca de 1 año que no los he visto porque justo unas semanas después de que Corey se declaró a Laney, yo tuve que ir a Nueva Jersey debido a que mis padres que querían estar de vacaciones y durante esos días surgieron unos problemas y mi estancia se alargó. Como sea volviendo al punto, estuve caminado alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que por fin llegue a su casa, me acerque a la puerta principal y toque el timbre, pude escuchar la voz de Corey diciendo "Ya voy". 3 minutos después se abrió la puerta, estuve a punto de hablar cuando me di cuneta que no llevaba camisa ni pantalones simplemente traía puesto un boxer pegado que resaltaba su... "Paquete", me sonroje furiosamente por verlo semidesnudo. Estuve a punto de girar la cabeza cuando me di cuneta que todavía seguía medio-dormido.

_-Tal ves no se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo-_Pensé, estaba a punto de decirle cuando el hablo.

-¡¿Carrie?!, ¡hombre que sorpresa!, ¿cuándo has regresado de Nueva Jersey?-Pregunto aún si darse cuenta.

-Y-Yo... Este... he r-regresado a-ayer-Dije tartamudeando y sonrojada por el simple hecho que tenía a mi mejor amigo desnudo en frente de mi.

-¡Me alegro de que... ¿Carrie te sientes bien?-Pregunto Corey dándose cuenta de mi sonrojo.

-_Mierda, mierda, mierda-_Pense mientras Corey ponía su mano en mi frente.

-Bueno, pues no tienes fiebre, ¿me pregunto cual fue la causa por la cual tu cara se...-No puedo terminar su frase ya que mientras hablaba se cruzó de manos y... Se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Joder!... huh C-Carrie... l-lo siento no m-me di cuenta que no traía... ropa-Dijo sonriendo y rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza con sonrojado

-N-No hay problema... deberías vestirse-Dije sonriendo pero aún sonrojada

-Tienes razón... quieres pasar y esperarme en la sala mientras me pongo algo de ropa-Dijo sonriendo

-¡Claro!-Dije sonriendo

-Pasa-Dijo

-Gracias-Dije y con eso entre a su casa, el subió a su cuarto mientras que yo estuve apreciando su sala, era muy bonita. Después de 5 minutos bajó y se acercó a mi entonces nos sentamos a hablar.

-Y dime, ¿cómo ha sido tu viaje?-Pregunto Corey

-Muy bueno, a sido increíble esas vacaciones-Dije sonriendo

-Me alegro mucho por ti-Dijo sonriendo

-Oye Core donde esta Lanes, ¿acaso salió?-Pregunte y puede ver como Corey dejo de sonreír y bajo la mirada, arquee una ceja confundida del porque agachó la cabeza, luego puede ver agua en el piso.

-_¿Estaba es manchan ahí cuando entre? como puede ser que...-_Me detuve ya que escuche un sollozo que venía de... Corey

-C-Core, por que... ¿por qué estas llorando?-Dije preocupada por la respuesta que iba a darme, sólo sabía una cosa... Estaba relacionada con Laney

-Por que... e-ella me... engaño... con Lenny-Dijo y empezó a llorar, puede sentir como mi corazón empezó a doler por ver a Corey llorando. Me acerque a el y lo abrace puse su cara sobre mis pechos, no me importaba si sus lágrimas traspasaba mi blusa, solo quería que Corey dejara de llorar, empece a acariciar su cabello azul. Después de 5 minutos dejo de llorar así que levante su cara para mirar a la mía, tenía lo ojos hinchados y rojos por a ver llorado, me acerque a su cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla y entonces el hablo.

-G-Gracias... Carrie, por estar conmigo y consolarme-Dijo forzando una sonrisa sincera

-No tienes que agradecerme, me preocupo por ti y me rompe el corazón verte llorando por alguien que no supo apreciarte, así que prométeme que ya no pensarás en ella y serás feliz-Dije sonriendo dulcemente

-Te lo prometo-Dijo sonriendo

-Bueno... Tengo que irme a comprar unas cosas ya que acabo de llegar ayer y no he tenido tiempo de comprar cosas para mi casa así que, bye Core-Dije y empece a caminar hacia la puerta, estaba a punto de salir hasta que sentí que Corey agarro mi muñeca.

-¡Espera!... que parece sí te acompaño y salimos en una cita-Dijo sonriendo y... ¿sonrojado?.

-C-Claro, p-porque no-Dije tartamudeando y sonrojada por haber dicho "cita", es cierto que tenia sentimientos por el pero eso quedo en el pasado cuando se declaró a Laney... pero puede que desarrolle nuevos sentimientos por el.

-Asombroso, sólo voy por las llaves de mi auto y nos vamos-Dijo sonriendo, nos subimos a su auto y nos fuimos al centro comercial.

* * *

**Bueno chicos primero que nada, he regresado no había tenido tiempo ya que he estado muy ocupado entorno a mi vida personal y hasta hoy aprovechando que no tenía nada que hacer importante, decidí escribir.**

**Otra cosa, pido disculpas a Guest por mi broma, pero así soy yo, así que te recomiendo que tengas un poco de compresión o no leas el capítulo, esas bromas las haré de eso estoy seguro pero no serán seguidas. No quiero tener problemas con ustedes pero no voy a cambien mi actitud, me odien o no seguiré con mis "bromas", sólo les pido un poco de discreción y compresión ya que a sí es mi mente. Si ahí personas que se ofendan por estas "bromas" religiosas, no duden en comentar el capítulo donde allá hecho la "broma" para así pedir disculpas pero no me pidan que deje de hacerlas ya que no lo haré. Sin nada más que decir espero que de ahora en adelante todo fluya bien y no allá más problemas, así que...**

**Nos vemos luego madafakas:D**


End file.
